


Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect

by MarkJira



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkJira/pseuds/MarkJira
Summary: In 1998, the first wave of toys in the Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect line were released to the public, under the premise that original Park scientists, desperate to recreate Henry Wu's work, had experimented on what little dinosaur DNA they had available to them, filling in gene sequence gaps with DNA from other prehistoric or modern animals. There were plans for a second series of toys, as well as a cartoon, in the works, but these were canned.Each chapter in this series will be a one-shot highlighting a certain dinosaur hybrid, be it from Chaos Effect, Jurassic World: The Game, or Jurassic World: Evolution, not meant to adhere at all to any established Jurassic canon.Enjoy!





	Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect

Aimee swung open the door of the restroom, bracing herself for the damp, hot air waiting for her as she stepped out into the barely-contained forest of Isla Nublar. In the decade since Jurassic Park had opened, she’d never had the opportunity to see it, until now, and though she had long dreamed of seeing herds of herbivores traverse a grassy field, of watching a Tyrannosaurus lumber around in a Tryptophan-induced stupor after eating a meal, that wasn’t what was on her mind right now. She’d see the de-extinct beasts tomorrow.

What Aimee wanted right now was to see the creatures that had fascinated her so in recent months, the ones that were brand new. The hybrid dinosaurs of Jurassic Park.

Pulling a map from her bag, Aimee moved out of the way of oncoming foot traffic in order to figure out where to go if she was to observe the hybrids. _Take a left, continue straight on, take the right fork when you see the Hadrosaur enclosure_. And so Aimee set off, pushing a strand of blonde hair from her freckled face.

Nothing visually distinguished the newer section of the prehistoric zoo from the original footpaths, save for less-sun-bleached signage and a different color of concrete beneath Aimee’s feet. Her other senses told a different story.

The air was just as oppressively thick, but the smells passing through it were less vicious. There had been less decay here. And the noises coming from the enclosures were inhuman. Well, of course the sounds were inhuman, they were, after all, the cries of dinosaurs, but they all had an unnatural quality to them that sent chills down Aimee’s spine despite the brutal heat.

At this hour of the morning, this area of the park, so far from the visitor lodging, was not terribly full, and Aimee managed to get to the nearest viewing vent, and peered inside.

All of the bipedal dinosaurs Aimee had seen in brochures, promotional materials, and photographs had stiff tails, powerful legs, and elegantly curving necks. What she now saw before her resembled something out of the stop-motion movies her father had made her watch when she was much younger. Its eyes were beady, its neck oddly straight, its legs too long for its body. The plates on its back didn’t seem like they were supposed to be there, but the four spikes adorning the creature’s tail suited such an aggressively mean-looking creature. And the colors! Most of the body was a sickly, pale green, but the plates and tail were marked with stripes of yellow and black. The animal’s eyes were ringed in a vivid blue.

Aimee read the info display out loud to herself; “Compstegnathus, containing genes from Compsognathus triassicus and Stegosaurus stenops, remaining gaps filled by various African tree frogs, length, four meters, height, two and a half meters, weight, two tons. Carnivore.”

Carnivore. Of course that thing in that cage killed to survive. Aimee stared at the Compstegnathus, and the hybrid stared right back.

The Compstegnathus threw back its head, and Aimee jumped. Opening its jaw, the killing machine let out a whooping sound, the source of Aimee’s chills before. Bushes at the far end of the small paddock rustled, and two more plated, lizard-eyed animals emerged, teeth bared. The first one Aimee had seen suddenly charged at her, baring its teeth, saliva dripping from its mouth. For a moment, the woman panicked. Then the threat crashed into the bars between itself and its prey, and, with a snapping sound and a spray of sparks, the Compstegnathus was thrown backward.

Aimee backed away from the viewing vent, ran her fingers through the air, and took a breath. She stepped forward once more, regarding the Compstegnathus once again. The electric fence had scored a series of black lines into the creature’s side. Its companions did not render aid. In fact, they snapped at their wounded compatriot. The animal on the ground roared and hissed at its attackers, and when said protests proved to be to no avail, its toothy jaws opened wide, and a long tongue shot out in the direction of one of its assailants’ eyes. Its tongue disappeared back into its mouth as quickly as it had sprung out. The Compstegnathus whose eye had been hit disappeared into the brush, and the remaining uninjured animal followed.

Aimee backed away from the paddock and left the hybrid section of the park immediately. She didn’t think she wanted to see the rest of the amalgamations that had fascinated her as she had prepared for her journey to the island. _After all_ , Aimee thought, _these aren’t animals. Everything else in the park is, but not these. These are monsters._


End file.
